1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a control apparatus for a hybrid vehicle having, as a drive power source, a hybrid system (HVS) that includes an engine and a motor.
2. Description of Related Art
A brake override system (BOS) such as that described in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2010-038051 (JP-2010-038051 A) is available as a control system applied to a vehicle. In the BOS described in JP-2010-038051 A, when an accelerator operation (accelerator pedal depression) and a brake operation (brake pedal depression) are performed simultaneously, an engine output is reduced by throttling a throttle valve to reduce a driving force of the vehicle so that vehicle braking based on the brake operation is prioritized over vehicle acceleration based on the accelerator operation.
Incidentally, in a vehicle driving technique for improving a reacceleration ability after exiting a curve, the brake pedal is depressed while keeping the accelerator pedal depressed before the curve so that the vehicle is decelerated while suppressing a reduction in an engine rotation speed. In a vehicle employing the BOS described above, the BOS is activated by this simultaneous depression of the accelerator pedal and the brake pedal and the throttle valve is throttled, so that the engine rotation speed decreases even when the vehicle is decelerated while keeping the accelerator pedal depressed.
If the engine rotation speed is decreased, even when the engine output is increased in order to reaccelerate after disabling the BOS operation, the increased output is used to increase the engine rotation speed, and therefore an increase in engine torque is delayed. Hence, in a vehicle employing a BOS, the reacceleration ability required by a driver after exiting a curve cannot be secured sufficiently even when the driving technique described above is performed, and as a result, drivability deteriorates.